


slut

by problematic_bby



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Slut Shaming, Smut, Underage Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, tombur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_bby/pseuds/problematic_bby
Summary: tommy and wilbur call late at night, tommy gets horny, and wilbur finds out.read notes before reading!!
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Kudos: 152





	slut

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first fic on ao3 (and it is very short), so pls don’t expect it to be amazing! also, i only put relationship tags so you searched for this. if u leave me hate i will just get off to it, i have a degrading kink <3
> 
> my twitter: @problematic_bby

tommy and wilbur decide to call each other, late into the night. tommy has had a crush on wilbur for a while, but hasn’t told him. the sound of wil’s voice got tommy all flustered, and he began to blush. tommy’s hand begins to trail down to his dick. he softly touches it to wilbur’s voice. it wasn’t unusual for tommy to touch himself thinking about wilbur, but he had never got as far as doing it right in front of him.

as tommy touches himself, he has trouble holding in his moans. wilbur notices tommy acting different. “are you okay, toms?” wilbur asks, unaware of what was happening. tommy moaned out, unable to keep it in anymore. wilbur was stunned. “are you,” wilbur paused “moaning?” tommy quickly nodded, “please wilby!” he mewled, stroking himself. wilbur realized what was happening, his tongue darting out to lick his chapped lips. “wow.” he laughed, “what a fucking slut. you’re really touching yourself right in front of me?” 

tommy moaned louder, the statement going right to his dick. “show me.” wilbur sternly stated. tommy reached out to his pc, aiming his camera down to show wilbur what he had been doing. he continued to touch himself in front of wilbur, moaning from the overwhelming pleasure. wilbur groaned at the sight of the younger pleasing himself. “fuck, tommy.” he whispered.

wilbur reached down to his sweats, slowly pulling them down. he groped himself, moaning quietly, still watching tommy. he knew this was wrong, but the sight of the younger touching himself like this, was too much to handle. wilbur positioned his camera to show his dick to tommy. tommy watched in awe, drooling at the sight of wilbur’s large dick. “fuck wilby,” tommy whispered, “you’re so big.” wilbur smiled, “yeah? you wish i was there, filling you up like the slut you are, huh?” tommy squealed at his words, “yes wilby, i, ah! i’m so close.” wilbur began to stroke himself faster, pre cum leaking from his dick. “you’re close? yeah? fucking cum for me you whore.” he moaned. tommy wailed as his orgasm was ripped out of him, shutting his eyes tight. wilbur came right after him, moaning at the euphoric feeling. 

minutes later, after the pair had calmed down, tommy sighed happily. “i really liked that wilby,” he whispered, “do you think we could do this again, maybe?” wilbur smiled. “yeah, of course baby, just don’t tell anyone about this. it can be our little secret.”


End file.
